Master, Slave, and Furniture: Rin's New Master
by SteelDolls
Summary: Len x Rin. Rin x Kaito. Rin visits her new Master, Len, at his house. Will Len approve of his new Slave? Kaito is Furniture. Contains nudity, Master/Slave dynamic, S&M, het lemon, other adult content. This story is a response to a request. :)
1. Chapter 1

Rin tugged nervously on the hem of her clothes and raised her small, feminine hand to ring the front doorbell. It was her first time coming to visit her new Master's house, and she was worried, little butterflies moving in her stomach as she waited for a response.

Rin had first met him a few months ago. She had been standing awkwardly next to the bar at a club she had plucked all of her courage up to visit. Her eyes had fallen upon his shining blonde hair and followed him, sensing a quiet magnetism, an almost captivating presence that made the small hairs on the back of her neck tingle. When he eventually noticed her, and turned his crystal clear, blue eyes towards her, her breath had caught in her throat.

Since she had first begun to mature sexually, Rin had always struggled with the nearly physical desire to please others. She felt in her mind that it was an insult to her gender, to feel this way, to "lower" herself and seek gratification from the opposite gender directing her actions, instead of wanting to do things for herself, for her own, personal, gratification.

Yet her body responded with excitement at the idea of being praised, of being directed, of being... dominated... by a strong person of confident character. Of being disciplined. Of being corrected. Of being cherished, and also being used- as if being "used" in various ways were the proof that she had innate value as a person. Rin /wanted/ to have value for others to be pleased by. She dreamed about it, and about the praise of her completion of tasks well done.

So, after her conflicting feelings had sorted themselves out enough to let her natural curiousity get the best of her, she had checked infamous, quietly-whispered about club. The adult club, where it was said that one could go to find a partner of unusual tastes. Where "slaves" and "masters" could meet and mingle, be shown off, be seduced by the music and flashing lights and good, alcoholic drinks.

Her heart had been in her mouth when she had stepped through that door, but she had done it. Willingly, and with anxious excitement, she had chosen her desired path and stepped through the door, hoping to find a new world inside of the booming, flashing musicbox. And she had found it, she hoped. She had found /him./

The door opened suddenly, breaking her line of thought, and Rin caught her breath again as those crystal clear blue eyes regarded her quietly. She knew his name was Len, had heard others mention it during the several other times she had visited the club after the first time. But in her mind, she could only refer to him as "Master."

As he regarded her, in the doorway, Rin felt self-conscious of her clothes and hair. She had tried to pick out nice clothes and make-up that would please him, but she didn't really know what he liked. She tried not to fidget.

"Go inside," A soft, high male voice commanded at her, and Len stood slightly off to one side of the door to allow her to pass through the opening. Rin obeyed, feeling as though her movements were jerky with nervousness, and trying to move more gracefully. When she had entered the house, Len closed the door behind her.

Rin's eyes fell upon a neat row of shoes at the entrance to the house, and wondered if she should take her own off as well. Her eyes darted to Len's feet, and noticed that they too, were bare of shoes, and were clothed only in white cotton socks.

"Take them off," Len interrupted her thoughts. Rin glanced silently up at him, nodded, too nervous for words, and bent to take her shoes off. She placed them neatly alongside the preexisting row, making sure to square them off aesthetically, hoping that her neatness would somehow please Len, in however small of a manner.

Rin glanced back up at Len, and the tiniest beginning of a hopeful smile graced her face. Len just looked back expressionlessly, his arms crossed over his slim, attractive chest.

"I said, take them off," Len said again, suddenly, the beginnings of a frown tinging his lips. Rin's expression showed her confusion as she looked down at the shoes on the floor, and back up at Len. She was at a loss as to what to do.

"I'm... sorry, Master..." Rin softly ventured, "Did you want my shoes off? I don't really understand what you want me to do."

Len looked vaguely annoyed and pointed at Rin's body.

"Those. Your clothes. My slave doesn't need to be wearing those in here. Take them off and leave them next to the shoes." Len said, in a slightly displeased voice at having to explain every little thing. Rin's eyes opened wider at the words, and her face blushed a crimson red. Her eyes tried to escape from the situation, as her mind worked, gibbering a little, embarassed at the unexpected command.

"Oh!" Rin said, then continued in embarassment. "I... yes, I'm sorry, Master." She put her hands to her clothes with hesitation and slowly stripped away the clothing she had so painstakingly chosen. Her face looked like a tomato as she did so, and she paused at taking off her underwear. However, one look from underneath her bangs at Len showed that he wasn't impressed at her keeping him waiting, and she moved quickly to drop her bra and panties into the pile of clothes.

"Present," Len said in a clipped tone as the rest of Rin's clothes made their way into the pile. Rin's mind, feeling relieved at a command she knew, instantly obeyed. Rin knelt to her knees at once, moving her legs slightly apart, placing her hands together behind her back and bowing her head slightly to allow her Master access to her body.

Rin's feeling of relief was short-lived as Len quietly regarded her. She knew better than to raise her eyes to see how he was reacting, but her mind was filled with anxiety. She was completely exposed to Len. What was he thinking as he looked at her?

She felt utterly self-conscious, noticing the feeling of cool air on all of her naked skin with almost painful clarity. She imagined his light blue eyes tracing all over her body, knowing that, without her clothes on, he could see /everything/ in this position. Rin wished she had a sexier, more interesting body.

Rin's mind spiraled back to the nights at the club, remembering again the moments after Len had first met her gaze. She had dropped her eyes at once. When she looked back up, she had focused on the next nearby person, a young woman with long, shining, pink hair, and a very sexy, feminine body. The young woman's soft, curvy body was endowed with large, inticing-looking breasts. Rin wasn't even sure whether she liked girls, but her small hands ached to touch those soft places.

She had blushed, thinking fleetingly that the blonde-haired man she had noticed would surely prefer that sort of woman, and would not notice Rin- small-framed, small breasts, small, girlish face, and short, short blonde hair kept back with an almost childish barette... And yet, in the next few seconds, Len had walked right past that pink-haired woman, as if she didn't exist, and stood right in front of Rin.

How Rin wished she had been endowed with that lovely woman's beautiful breasts and sexy, soft body right now, as Len watched her, watched her, and saw everything that she was and everything that she wasn't.

"Hm," Len finally muttered, as if to himself. Rin kept her eyes glued firmly to the floor, but she felt that her head might catch on fire from how hard she was blushing. Her silence and obedience must have pleased Len somehow, because in another moment she heard him give another command, "Rise."

Rin tried to rise as gracefully to her feet as she could, but her nervousness made her a little unsteady. She glanced at Len quickly from under her eyelashes, and waited for his next command. The cool air of the room tugged at her body. She wondered whether Len had noticed the tiny peaks of her hard nipples or not. Her body was tense with antipation, nervousness, and excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin quietly followed Len into the house, leaving her clothes and shoes behind. She felt her slim thighs rubbing against each other as she walked, felt the cool slightness of air moving past her body as she moved forwards, following her Master. Rin kept her eyes trained on Len's heels as he led her.

The carpeting changed to a deep blue as Rin walked behind Len into the living room. It was not a long walk, but it felt like it had taken a long time to Rin due to her self-consciousness.

"The kitchen is to the left," Len informed her, and she raised her eyes, taking in the room and freezing as she noticed that the two of them were not alone. "Go get me a glass of water. No ice cubes." Len finished speaking, but Rin's wide eyes were taking in the sight of the other person in the room.

It was a young man, slim, toned body, on his hands and knees in front of a plush-looking, cushioned chair. He didn't raise his blue-haired head as Len spoke to Rin, didn't greet her, didn't say anything. He was completely nude, save for a black choker around his neck. A small cross, or... plus sign? dangled prettily from the center of the... wait, was it a choker? Or a collar? Rin stared, shocked.

Len had another Slave here. Rin thought to herself wildly, of course, of course Len had several slaves. She couldn't be the only one. It's not as if she even really belonged to Len... /she/ had never received a collar, not like... not like the young man there apparently had.

Rin had served Len at the club, fetching him drinks and obeying his commands when he gave them, had been invited to come to his house, but... even though she called him "Master," she wasn't exactly Len's property.

She knew with a sinking feeling in her stomach that their relatively new relationship was clearly not exclusive... not that she had really ever expected such a thing from him. They had certainly never even discussed it. It would be different if they were dating... but in Rin's heart, that wasn't what she really wanted.

With another mental shock, Rin realized that she recognized the blue-haired head that was bowed submissively down. A vocalist from a local band, she had seen him at a restaurant she had visited a few months ago with her friends. The bluenette had seemed friendly, smiling and laughing with his bandmates in between songs. Rin remembered; his name was Kaito. From seeing him at the time, she would never have expected him to have such an interest as to be a slave, too... yet here he was.

Rin blushed, hoping that the bluenette would not raise his head and notice her there. The awkwardness of being nude in front of Len was one thing, but to be naked in front of a strange man she had not even been properly introduced to... but it was kind of a weird sort of excitement that clenched her stomach at the thought. The idea of Len showing her off, proudly, even to another Slave... she began to feel kind of felt anticipatory towards it.

All of this ran through Rin's mind in a split instant, and suddenly the sound of Len's voice in her ears brought her back to reality. Rin focused on the words and nodded quickly, "Yes, Master," then moved her girlish body towards the kitchen. She was used to getting Len drinks at the club, but it felt a little exciting to be able to do so in his own kitchen at home. Kaito didn't raise his head as she turned and walked away.

Rin opened the cupboards quietly, finding a glass quickly and filling it with water. She didn't dally, didn't want to be scolded for taking too long in the unfamiliar environment. Rin moved purposefully, and returned quickly to the living room. She noticed that Len had sat down in the comfortable-looking chair while she was gone, and had propped his stockinged legs up on Kaito's backside, using him as a footrest.

Rin moved quickly to Len's side and held the glass of water out to her Master, quietly saying, "Master, I have brought your water." Len turned his eyes up toward her, and she thrilled at his slight smile. He moved his legs from Kaito's back, and placed his feet back on the floor, leaning forward, presumably so he could take a drink.

"That's good, Rin," Len praised her, and Rin flushed in pleasure. "Go ahead and just put it on the table for me." Len instructed and stretched his body, his hands raising up into the air and holding his wrists as he did so. His slight, almost boyish, masculine muscles moved under his shirt in a fascinating way that entranced Rin's eyes.

"Master?" Rin softly asked, tearing her eyes away from Len's body to look around the room. There wasn't any table. "Which table should I put it on, Master?"

Len smiled again, and Rin's heart did a flipflop. Len gestured at Kaito's unmoving backside and simply said, "That one."

Rin blankly looked at Kaito. Looked back at Len. Her hand slowly moved, fearing she was doing something wrong, as she sat the glass lightly on Kaito's bare back. His skin shivered slightly at the cool touch of the glass but remained otherwise completely still.


	3. Chapter 3

Len watched his new Slave place the water glass gently on his Furniture's back. His eyes roved lazily across Rin's slim, girlish, nude body. She probably didn't realize it, but her cute appearance made her stand out in a crowd. She was short and flat-chested, but her eyes begged to please, and her skin was smooth, soft like a young maiden's. Her short blonde hair set off large blue eyes, and her small mouth made Len think naughty things with a slight smile.

Still, attraction aside, a Slave was worthless who couldn't follow direction properly. Likewise, a greedy Slave who thought of their own pleasure instead of putting their Master's pleasure first was not worth his time, either. It was as clear to Len as he assumed it was clear to Rin, that this new step in their relationship- her visiting his house- was a test, to see a little bit more just what kind of girl, and what kind of Slave, Rin might potentially make.

Len reached his fingers out to brush against Rin's nude breasts, touching her tightened nipple just slightly, and smiling. Rin jolted, blushed, and stayed firmly put where she stood, allowing the sudden, unexpectedly intimate touch. Her eyes were trained downwards.

"Are you cold, Rin?" Len asked, trying not to smile too openly. He trailed a finger down the gentle curve of her small breast, down to her stomach. Her skin shivered under his touch. It was a little flattering to get such a nice result from such a little action, Len thought fleetingly.

"Ah... yes, a little, Master," Rin stuttered slightly as she felt Len's warm, slightly rough finger touching her body. Where he touched, it felt like her skin came to life, leaving an almost tingling sensation accompanied by warmth that had nothing to do with temperature. As conscious as she was of being nude in front of her Master, she couldn't help praying that he would continue to touch her more and more.

"Hmmm," Len murmured to acknowledge he had heard her, but he didn't offer her any sort of warmth or clothing. Len dropped his hand back down and regarded her thoughtfully.

Rin stood, feeling a little uncomfortable, and aching for his continued touch. Len leaned back a little, quietly watching her body, for a short period of time. Yet that short period of time felt like an eternity to Rin.

Len reached out and picked up the glass of water from Kaito's still back, taking a long sip. A little bit of water escaped from the lip of the glass to start sliding along the exterior of the glass, but Len didn't pay it any mind. After a moment, he placed the glass back down on the bluenette's back. Len tilted his head, as if about to say something to Rin, when a soft noise came from the direction of Len's furniture.

"Nn," Kaito couldn't stop from making the soft noise as the drip of cool water ran the rest of the way down the glass and touched wetly against his back. Len raised an eyebrow, his attention distracted from his new Slave for a moment.

"Huh, what's this?" Len said quietly into the room, not addressing anyone in particular. "Did my furniture just creak? Is it getting old? Maybe it is time to replace it with something new." Len pressed the bottom of his stockinged foot against the side of Kaito's ribcage and nudged him gently, trying to unbalance him slightly.

Kaito's body tensed and tried to remain as still and perfect as possible, still mindful of the half-full glass of water that Len had left on his back. Len nudged Kaito with his foot a few times, but though the water in the glass moved slightly, it stayed put, and after a moment, Len made a soft grunt of satisfaction.

"Well, it doesn't seem too unstable. Maybe I won't have to go shopping for a new table just yet." Len spoke down at Kaito's back, noticing a slight sheen of sweat that had broken out over the bluenette's skin. "Looks like it could use a polishing, though," Len mused, and glanced at Rin again.

Rin's downward eyes were stealing glances at Kaito's body, and, Len noticed with an inner smirk that he didn't allow to show on his face, her eyes were also stealing glances at Kaito's now very-noticable erection. Her face was cherry red. /Was this the first time she had come across such furniture?/ Len wondered in amusement.

Len's fingers moved to Rin's body again, touching her soft skin, feeling pleased by the smooth, elastic texture. Len ran his fingertips, then his whole hand, up and down her stomach and outer hip and thigh. Rin jolted a little more, paying attention to Len now and ignoring Kaito's presence in the room, as Len tickled against the sensitive spot above her hip, near the side of her stomach.

"M... Master?" Rin ventured as the exploratory touches continued. Len glanced at Rin's eyes and nodded, allowing her to continue speaking whatever question she was forming. "Ah... I... Is it, I w-was wondering, if it is, fun? To... be a table?"

Len smiled openly. The warmth of his smile felt wonderful to Rin, and her nervousness at asking such a question melted away entirely.

"Well, when you use things in the way they are meant to be used, it feels good. Don't you think so too, Rin?" Len's eyebrow cocked slightly, and he gave her a pointed look. Rin's already blushing face received a new rosy color, realizing what Len was implying. But she knew she had to answer. Her Master had asked her a direct question, after all, no matter how embarassing it was.

"Ah... yes... Master," Rin mumbled, feeling shy. "...I think so, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Len moved his attention back to his new Slave's body, touching, exploring. Against her soft, little stomach, across her slight hip, and around, to her tiny little ass. She had a few curves, but they were so gentle as to almost, almost be boyish. For some reason he couldn't explain, this sort of thing seemed exciting to Len.

It wasn't that he didn't like curvy women- he did, but... somehow, somehow, when it was someone that had such a slight frame, it felt almost as if he could hold their soul somehow in his two hands. As if their body, being so slight, could easily break apart by him and their essence be swept up, caught, and stored in a jar.

Len smiled at himself at the whimsical thought. It wasn't his intention to break anyone apart... but he did want to play. And here was a lovely, almost childlike doll right in front of him, who was so clearly longing to become his plaything. Rin's face and figure were so youthful, he was quite certain she looked younger than she really was.

Clearly, Len thought logically to himself, if Rin was old enough to get access to that club they had met at, she was old enough to /know/ what she liked, what she wanted, and was old enough to give Len what he wanted in return. Len squeezed the firm, slight curves of her little butt in his hand, liking the elastic, smooth feeling of her flesh under his fingers.

Len looked up at Rin, standing there so still, trying not to quiver under his personal touch. Her eyes were trained downwards like a good Slave's should be. Len felt a little satisfaction at how quickly Rin was getting the hang of what was expected of her in her current position. It reflected well upon him, too, as a Master, when his Slaves were properly behaved and appropriately submissive. It meant that he was doing a good job in their training.

With a naughty smirk, Len moved his hand from Rin's backside and lifted it up in the air, bringing it down upon her rump with a resounding 'SMACK!' that startled Rin so badly she jumped a little. Her blue eyes flew open and stared at him in astonishment and mental shock at the loud sound. Then her eyes wobbled slightly and the blush that had begun to leave her face flooded across her cheeks again as she lowered her eyes and tried not to shift her weight.

Len's own eyes widened just slightly as he watched her face, and he allowed himself a little laugh aloud. "Ah- do you like that, Rin?" He teased his little Slave in a light-spirited voice.

Len fondled Rin's buttocks again and smacked her once more, hard, right across her buttocks. Rin made a tiny little yelping sound at the contact, and then wiggled, just the slightest amount. It was obvious she was trying not to move, not to show that her body was feeling the warming sensations of Len's hand on her ass.

"Ha, ha hah aha! Rin, shall Master give you a spanking? Does my little Slave enjoy getting her cute little butt slapped until it's pink and rosy?" Len grinned up at Rin, pleased at her expression.

"It's fun for me, too," Len admitted with a smile that made Rin's heart skip a beat. The sensation of warmth where her butt had been smacked with his palm was accompanied by a vague throbbing that felt unexpectedly sexual to her.

Rin was a little surprised at her own response to Len's treatment. /Did/ she like getting spanked? Her parents had never done that to her before... but if it felt like it did when Len did it, Rin was glad they hadn't. Trying to sort THAT out inside her head would have been, really messed up, somehow.

"Master... pl-please, do what you would like to do," Rin hesitantly replied, and felt a rush of joy as her words apparently had pleased Len, for he rewarded her with another wonderful smile. Len stood up, walking around to the front of the "table" and jerking his head for Rin to follow him.

"Kneel down there, and place your hands on the table. Stick your butt out for me, Rin." Len commanded. "I'll give you a proper spanking. Make sure to thank me for it, when I'm done."

Rin blushed again at the reference to the bluenette, who continued to stay on all fours, still as a rock, despite his obvious, raging hard-on. Rin knelt gingerly, obedient, and placed her hands shyly, gently, against the side of Kaito's ribcage. She felt his toned muscles shiver under her hands, but otherwise he remained perfectly still. Rin felt a sort of strange admiration for Kaito's obvious loyalty to his duties as a piece of her Master's furniture.

Len observed Rin as she settled down into a spankable position, and nodded shortly to himself when he was satisfied with how she had knelt.

"Rin," Len's voice said, firmly, from above her head and towards her back. Rin kept her eyes down and quietly answered, "Yes, Master," to him, awaiting his further instruction.

"What's your favourite kind of fruit, Rin?" The question seemed to come from nowhere. Rin, confused, answered, but wondered as she did so.

"Oranges are my favourite fruit, Master," Rin replied quietly in a high-pitched, currently subdued voice.

"Oranges? ...That's good. Okay, listen to me, Rin," Len squatted next to Rin's body as he talked to her. Rin began to feel silly in the position of kneeling and sticking her butt out, when Len apparently wanted to have a conversation now. Len paused a moment, and Rin felt he was waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"Yes, Master, I am listening," Rin said. The cool air was taking all the heat out of her bottom where she had been smacked a moment before.

"That will be your safe word. Orange. If I do anything such as that you don't want to be here to serve me anymore, you will say that word, and I will stop. But if I stop, you will have to leave. Do you understand?" Len explained firmly. "Tell me what our safe word is, Rin."

Rin's mind spun a little, but it wasn't the first time she had heard of safe words. She just hadn't expected to have one of her own, quite so soon.

"Our safeword is 'orange,' Master," Rin replied quietly, a flutter of excitement growing in her stomach, the cool air of the room and the embarassing pose of kneeling with her hands on Kaito and her butt stuck up into the air suddenly forgotten.

Rin's eyes flickered to the half-full glass of water still taking up residence on the blue-haired table's backside, wondering if she should ask Len whether she should move it for him or not. But while she was wondering, Len grunted, "Good," and suddenly his hand was back up in the air, coming down with a slight 'whoosh' of air, and there was a hard, noisy slap to her rump that made her jump and all the blood rush out of her head, down to her backside.

Rin yelped despite herself, but stayed still, her little butt quivering in the air as Len raised his hand again and again, making good on his promise to make her rear end turn a rosy color. The softness of his hand just after a smack, the occassional grope, the coolness and burn after he raised his hand up again, the soft sound of air parting as he brought his hand down again, again, again.

Rin's body felt hot and cold all over, the slight pain of being spanked growing with her body's pleasure as she was slapped in the same place, again, again. Len didn't scold her for her little jumps and quiet, high-pitched vocal noises as he continued to spank her. The place between Rin's legs started to ache, ache... she could feel dampness from that place growing, until a tiny, cold trail made its way a few inches down the inside of her thigh.

Rin was embarassed, hoping that her Master wouldn't notice, but also hoping that he would notice, would be pleased, somehow. She didn't want the pleasure coming from the spanking to stop, but her sex ached pretty badly.

Rin wondered wildly if Len would spank her against her pussy next, and how amazingly that would feel. Or maybe he would use her for his own pleasure, and sink deep, deep inside of her. Her rising excitement and lust made her head feel dizzy with the lack of blood.

As Len kneaded her buttocks in between spankings, Rin heard a small chuckle from his lips and he touched gently in that secret place between her legs, feeling the slickness there. Rin tried not to buck her hips against his fingers at the touch. It was hard to do.

"I guess you really /do/ like it, huh," Len mused and raised his hand up once more, and smacked Rin so hard across the butt this time that her hands flinched outwards and knocked into the waterglass that had been trying so hard to remain put on Kaito's back during the course of Rin's spanking.

"Oh-!" Rin shouted in dismay as the water spilled all over Kaito's back and the carpet, and the glass itself rolled away to gently rest next to the foot of Len's cushioned comfy chair. "I- I- I'm sorry!"

"That was very naughty, Rin," Len said in a scolding tone that made Rin flinch. "I think I need to punish you a little more severely, if you're going to do such things that make a mess in your Master's home."


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you ever been caned, Rin?" Len asked Rin as he walked across the room, away from her kneeling, nude body. He paused at a decorative barrel that contained some random, assorted items, pulling out a long stick of knotty, flexible bamboo. Rin's eyes disobediently followed her Master's movements, then shot back downwards as Len turned back to look at her.

"N-no, Master," Rin answered, nervously, but the excitement in the pit of her stomach from the spanking that had so thoroughly warmed her bottom kept her away from true fear. Len made a soft, satisfied-sounding noise as he flexed the bamboo in his hand slightly, smacking it lightly against one of his palms. The soft, smacking sound reached Rin's ears, and they paid very careful attention to it.

"Rin, do you remember your safeword?" Len's voice asked from near her body, having moved while she looked downwards.

"My safeword is 'orange,' Master," Rin said quietly, anxious anticipation and nervousness making her belly flop.

"Good," Len said shortly, and raised his arm, and the long bamboo that he held in his hand, with it. The rounded stick made a whistling sound as Len's arm snapped forward and smacked the cane against Rin's bottom forcefully.

"AAhh!" Rin cried out in her high-pitched voice as the cane hit her. A shock of sensation, of instant, blinding, breathless pain that dulled just as quickly, and left a warm, thin, beautiful reddened mark throbbing on her fair-skinned backside. Her wide blue eyes wobbled in disbelief, her hips moving slightly against the sensation, but Len had already moved the cane away from her bottom, and was raising it to strike her again.

Len smiled at the mark, and aimed to make another, another, another. The sound of the cane whistling lightly through the air, the lovely sound of Rin's flesh being smacked, and the red, red lines being left where he hit her with the instrument, all pleasing him. Rin yelped and wiggled slightly every time the cane was brought down to bear, but otherwise remained still in place, her hands against the bluenette "table's" backside.

Getting bored of just hitting Rin's bottom, Len aimed at the tops of her thighs as well, then at her smooth-skinned back, leaving beautiful red patterns that looked satisfying. 'Like a work of art,' Len thought to himself with a quirky little smile that Rin couldn't see. 'And I'm the artist. The cane is my paintbrush.'

"You exist to please me," Len informed Rin, in between strikes. "If I'm not pleased, your purpose here is of no value. That means what belongs to me is sacred to you. If it's mine, you will take good care of it. If you displease me, I will punish you. If you displease me too greatly, you will be no longer be allowed to serve me. Of course, I can punish you for no reason, at all, if it pleases me to do so. That's my prerogative. Isn't that right, Rin?"

The cane slashed through the air again and left another beautiful mark against Rin's pale, soft, pink flesh. She shuddered in pain, followed by warming pleasure, and tried not to cry out.

"Y-yes, Master," Rin's thoughts cleared enough to answer, however distractedly. Her mind was focused on her body's sensations, and the noticing of the trail of moisture that was trickling down the insides of her thighs, tickling her. She wiggled her hips slightly again, seeking some sort of relief from the exquisite sensations.

'I don't think I've ever been this wet in my life,' Rin thought to herself in disbelief. Was it because it was her Master doing this to her? Or did she have a secret kink for being spanked, and... caned, like this? Len had called it a punishment, but it was more like a treat. Rin didn't want to get in trouble and be scolded, but if this was what 'punishment' was like, she wondered just how naughty she would have to be, to get this to happen again, next time.

Her sex was literally aching, her insides churning as her vaginal muscles responded to each subsequent hit of the cane, clenching, and releasing, as if crying out for something more to grab onto, to massage within her damp, innermost places. 'Please notice me, Master,' Rin thought helplessly, longingly, as her punishment continued for several more, excruciating, wonderful minutes.

"Heh..." A soft chuckle from Len's mouth, and the cane stopped for a moment. Rin's blue eyes widened as she felt something hard and thin probe against her vaginal opening, rubbing the moisture that was gathered there. "Look at how wet, you are."

Rin flushed with a sense of hopeful shame, but knew better than to try to rub herself against the thin edge of the bamboo. She hung her head, breathing softly against Kaito's backside, her short blonde hair tickling the bluenette's skin in a way that Rin had no way of knowing was maddening to the male furniture.

The cane moved away from her sex, and there was a soft sound of something crinkling, like of a package being opened, from behind Rin, but she dared not lift her head up to look. Suddenly, Len's warm hand was on her backside, and he knelt behind her, his hand running along her buttocks and fondling the places that were the most red.

Rin shuddered and her lower stomach clenched again. She strove not to let her body shake with the force of her need, and closed her eyes tightly as she bent her head, allowing her Master to do whatever he wanted.

Len's hand trailed warmly across her back, tracing the patterns left by the cane, tracing his markings that were across her bottom, and down the backs of her thighs. Touched slightly against her damp sex with his fingers, so gently, and Rin had to struggle not to buck against his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Len softly knelt behind Rin, so quietly that even her sharp ears did not pick up the sound of his movements. Something blunt touched against her vaginal slit, and gently slid up and down along it, teasing her mercilessly. Rin's blue eyes wobbled and she stared, unseeing, down at Kaito's backside, her mind focused only on that one touch, and the aching, longing need that shuddered physically down her thighs.

Len paused for a brief instant, his hand guiding his cock to Rin's opening, as if to allow her the chance to protest what he was about to do. But his cute little Slave just shuddered, panting lightly, and tried to remain still for her Master's pleasure. Len smiled.

Rin felt Len enter her, gently stretching her opening, as her body hungrily grasped at his flesh. "UUghn," Rin moaned, an animal sound tearing itself from her throat as she was filled with an indescribably wonderful pressure. Her hips shook with the force of her want, and of the effort to keep herself still as Len continued to push inside, deeply, finally going in as far as his length allowed, filling her completely.

Rin was panting loudly, the sound of her breath creating the background music within the living room. She rested her face against Kaito's backside as she breathed, then arched her back, lifting her head back up, almost unseeing, with another throaty, high-pitched, utterly passionate sound as Len pulled back out of her cunt and pushed in, again, firmly. The sense of emptiness, followed immediately by being filled once more... incredible.

'Oh, god,' Rin thought to herself through the haze of pleasure, feeling Len's thighs touching against her sore, throbbing bottom as he pushed all the way back inside of her, again, and again. 'It feels /SO/ GOOD.'

"Do you like being used for your Master's pleasure, Rin?" Len's light-toned voice teased against the edge of her ear warmly, with his moist breath. Rin shuddered again, crying out as he moved within her. Len pushed in again, quickly, a little more forcefully, causing Rin to rock against the table's unmoving backside and her hands to slip slightly on the slight sweat that was gathered there.

"Master... Master!" Rin cried out, feeling suddenly uninhibited with the pleasure and joyful sensation of being used, "Fuck me harder! Fuck me hard!" The explitives dropped from her mouth, but she was too far gone in her passion to notice her uncharacteristicly crude language, let alone to be embarassed by it.

Rin was breathless with want and anticipation, and the wonderful, wonderful feeling of Len's intimate movements, rubbing against her hot, soaked insides. Rin could feel the blood pounding into her sex with each beat of her heart, and it was driving her crazy. She pushed back against Len as she cried out her demand.

Len frowned to himself and stopped moving, pulling out of his passionate Slave immediately. Rin cried out in dismay, her hips trying to follow him as he removed himself from her warm, tight body. Len stood up, displeased.

Rin disobediently turned her head, desperate to know why her Master had stopped, desperate that he should continue. Her sex was literally dripping with her moisture and desire, but Len just stood over her, a very slight scowl having settled over his handsome face. Rin's stomach dropped as she watched his face with wide eyes that were still glazed by her pleasure.

"Exactly who is it, who gives the orders here, Rin?" Len's clipped voice asked her shortly. Rin's eyes widened further as the words penetrated her mind. "A greedy Slave who thinks only of her own pleasure is incapable of pleasing me. You're here only to please me. What part of you thinks it's okay to give /me/ orders?"

Len crossed his arms over his chest and continued to frown down at Rin. Her breath was paralyzed in her chest as she realized the foolish mistake she had made. Len tapped his stockinged foot against the blue carpet for a moment, then sighed and shook his head once.

"I think that perhaps I should ask you to leave, now, Rin." His soft, wonderful voice saying those words filled Rin's chest with a tight, horrified sensation. Rin bowed her head, and felt great tears welling up in her blue eyes. She had screwed up, screwed up badly, and it was too late, there was nothing she could do to fix it.

Len would make her leave, and she knew in her heart that this meant the end of her service to him. She would never be allowed to return to his house. She probably would not even be allowed to serve him at the club, either. Her selfish behavior was inexcusable. The only thing she could do now was to rise with as much grace as she could manage, and leave quietly, without complaint.

But Rin couldn't do it. Her shoulders shook and a great sob broke from her as she bowed her head even lower and cried out her sorrow. It was disgusting, it was unforgivable, Len would hate her, even more than he already did, at her unacceptable actions. There was nothing she could do or say to salvage things, now. But even knowing that, Rin couldn't stop herself.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rin's heartbroken voice cried out from below Len. "I'm so sorry, Master. I'm sorry." She looked pathetic, shaking, still on her knees on the floor, naked and crying, her head facing downwards. Len watched her quietly for a moment. His arms slowly uncrossed as he watched her softly crying.

After several long minutes, Rin's tears slowed, and a dull ache in her chest that felt hollow took hold of her. Her body was still shaking slightly, but Len's silence told her everything that she needed to know. She rose slowly from her kneeling position on the carpet, but kept her head bowed shamefully to the ground. She knew she had to say something, to say anything, but her mind was rebelling against her, rebelling against what she was about to do, rebelling against leaving her Master's home, to never return.

"Thank you, Master," Rin finally managed to say through lips that were dry from her sorrow. She didn't see it, but Len's eyes softened just slightly at her words. Rin gathered herself mentally, swallowed hard, and turned to walk towards the front door. A warm hand landed on her soft blonde head, stopping her movement.

Rin looked up, surprised, but not expecting anything, and met Len's calm blue eyes with her own teary ones. He stared at her for a brief moment, then removed his hand from her hair. He trailed it along the edge of her jawline and lightly down her neck, to touch gently against her slight collar bone. When he paused his fingers there, Rin's heart leaped and ached at the soft smile he granted her with.

"The purpose of a Slave is to bring their Master happiness, to be obedient, and to put their Master's pleasure first and foremost. Without that, you're better off getting a boyfriend, and having a 'normal' relationship," Len quietly spoke to her. Rin regarded him with wide eyes. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal size and she digested what he was telling her.

"Yes, I understand... Master, I do... but, I..." Rin was having a hard time putting her thoughts into words, but she knew that what she wanted most of all in the world right now was just to remain here, under her Master's gaze, and to somehow please him again, to be a good Slave, and to make things right. A boyfriend? She didn't want that.

"Master... if... if you tell me to leave right now, I will obey you. I want to please you. Please tell me what to do, so that I can follow your commands one last time," Rin said finally, her voice so soft that Len had to strain his ears to hear her words. "Whether it's for me to stay, or to go, please tell me. I want to do whatever pleases you."

There were so many other things she wanted to say, like begging him to forgive her for being selfish, but she knew how it would come out if she said such a thing. It wasn't her call to demand forgiveness, any more than it was her call to demand that Len fuck her. If she had to leave, she wanted it to be on a good note. Even if her heart was crying out, 'No,' the entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

Len's expression softened even further, and this time, Rin was watching his face, and saw the change. Her heart throbbed in her chest at his beautiful face.

"That's good, Rin," Len softly, unexpectedly praising her. Rin's breath caught in her chest, frozen, her eyes flying open wide in shock as Len quietly continued, "That's exactly how you should be. If you had told me /anything/ else, I would /not/ have let you stay."

Rin's frozen chest thawed instantly, her heart beating very fast suddenly. Her hopeful expression was still caught between sorrow and despair, but Len moved his hand away from her collarbone, and turned slightly, turning his head back down to glance at the table. He indicated it with a slight movement of his head.

"Rin... I will do as /I/ please. If you still want to try to satisfy me with your service..." Len paused, and Rin hung on his every syllable, aching with her suddenly renewed, almost disbelieving, hopefulness. "Then... present, Rin."

The soft command rocked against Rin's core. She knew what it was her Master wanted, and he was allowing her to do it. A flood of endorphens rushed through her head and body as she quickly moved back in front of Kaito and knelt, her knees slightly apart, and presented herself for her Master's entertainment.

"Hands on the table," The soft command came from above and behind her, and Rin's eyes shimmered quietly as she obeyed at once. Kaito's backside was a little slick from the sweat on his back, but Rin wasn't paying it any attention. In this moment, the only thing that mattered was her Master.

"Satisfy me, Rin," Len's sweet voice demanded. Rin shivered in a way that ran all the way back down her spine at the sound, but Len's hand was back on her hip, pushing her butt outwards, and his cock was probing against her entrance again, awakening her sensations once more.

Rin did all she could not to cry out as Len slid back inside her longing pussy, did all she could not to push her hips back at him, to force him in deeper. She nearly shook at the effort it took, but she remained still, in place, allowing her Master to do whatever he wanted with her obedient, nude body.

There was a soft sigh from Len's lips, above and behind her, and Rin swore that she could feel it vibrate slightly inside of her, as Len's length probed in further, sinking inside the rest of the way, until he was fully sheathed.

Len smiled down at his trembling slave, his earlier displeasure fading from his mind, though not forgotten.

"I'm going to do it how /I/ like it, Rin. Irregardless of how you may think you want it. You're /my/ Slave, and live only to please me. That is your purpose here. Isn't it, my sweet... little... Slave?" Len's voice had a slightly rough edge to it as he stayed still for a moment, experiencing Rin's insides, stroking her hip lightly with his hand. Rin could tell from his voice that Len was smirking as he spoke, and the mental image thrilled against her stomach.

"Yes, Master," Rin whispered, enthralled with their dynamic. "Please, use me, or don't use me, however it pleases you. I exist here only for your pleasure, Master. Please do as you wish with me."

Len smiled. "Good," He said, quietly. "I'm going to pound you, Rin." Rin could hear the edge of Len's smile in his voice. His hand clenched suddenly against her hip, and he pulled out of her slightly, then, unexpectedly to Rin's body despite his comment, slammed back inside with a force that rocked Rin's body almost violently.

"Aah!" Rin cried out. Without waiting for her to recover, Len pulled out again, pushed back in again, hard, forcefully. Rin tried her best to stay put in one spot as Len, true to his word, began to fuck her earnestly, his hips snapping back and forth quickly, hard, again and again.

"Ughn," Len's voice moaned slightly, feeling Rin's insides clenching against him, feeling the wonderful, moist friction of Rin's cunt around his hard cock. The sound thrilled down Rin's spine, and she cried out again, their twin voices making a beautiful, sensual duet.

With an especially strong thrust, Rin lost control of her hands, the sweat and smoothness of Kaito's backside causing her to slip forward bodily. Rin's soft stomach slammed against Kaito's ribcage and back as Len continued to press her forward, harder, harder, even faster, irregardless of her body's position, fucking her powerfully.

Rin cried out and tried to hang on, but her hands were slippery, she couldn't control her body, and Len wouldn't let up the assault of his hips against her body as he pressed against her, inside, again, again. Rin felt the edges of her vision feather slightly as the pleasure of Len hitting against her insides started to drive her to the edge.

"Ahh, ahh! Ahh!" Rin cried out in her lovely, high-pitched tone, her sound competing with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Len continued to fuck her forcefully from behind. His hand was holding her hip so tightly, it felt like that connection was her only lifeline to sanity as her vision whited out, little explosions of sensation coming to life along her body, gathering in her lower stomach as it was pummelled, again and again.

Rin threw her head back and screamed as her body contracted violently, her vaginal muscles milking Len's cock hard as she squeezed and throbbed from the force of orgasm. Len didn't stop his movements. If anything, he moved even more forcefully through Rin's cumming. His continuing sexual movements prolonged Rin's orgasm, and she felt a second wave crashing through her, as she gasped and howled out her pleasure.

The scent of Rin and Len's combined sex was thick in the air, and Rin took deep breaths of the scent as she started to come down from her orgasm, but Len was still moving, moving inside of her. "Uuuuuh," Rin moaned, despite herself, and couldn't stop from shifting her hips to try to allow him better access to her. Her body was rocking against Kaito's, quickly, rhythmically, as Len continued to do as it pleased him.

"Oh, fuck," The soft exclaimation from behind Rin caught her ears, as she panted through her blushing face, being rocked from behind, sharp spikes of pleasure hitting against her every time Len pushed in. Len moved his hands up from her hip and grasped against her small breasts, squeezing them almost cruelly, and pulling Rin bodily back against him as he snapped his hips back and forth, soft grunts of pleasure falling from his lips.

"Uhhhh, yesss!" The triumphant sound was accompanied by a tremor Rin could feel from Len's thighs against her backside, and he drove into her with powerful, strong thrusts. Len felt his balls clench up into his body, and threw his head back with the sensations as his come flooded up, up, shooting down his shaft forcefully. "Oh- uhhh!" Len cried out one more time, riding out his own orgasm in pleasure.

"Haaa... haa," The sound of harsh panting filled the room as Len's hands loosened their tight grip on Rin's breasts, dropping them away from her body.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, I get to write the mental scene that made this fic possible to happen.

...

Len grinned. "Good girl," he told Rin.

Rin's chest swelled with pride as she flushed with lingering pleasure. "Thank you, Master, for doing as you wanted," Her soft voice thrilled happily in her own ears. Her body was throbbing pleasantly.

Len pulled out of her slight body, allowing his slave to sit back on her haunches, removed his condom, and flung it carelessly against Kaito's backside. "Throw that away in the bathroom garbage," Len said, an edge of satisfaction to his voice as he gave Rin the command.

Rin's eyes followed the movement of the used condom as it smacked lightly against Kaito's skin. Her eyes took in the slight layer of sweat on the bluenette's body, and widened a little as she noticed the sight of Kaito's painfully swollen cock, a thin line of precum now dripping in one long, unbroken line, down from its tip. The bluenette's cock was raised so far upwards it almost touched against the his smooth stomach. She blushed hard.

Somewhere along the line, she had forgotten that Kaito was a living, breathing person, and not actually a piece of furniture. Rin swallowed, the flush of embarassment for Kaito heating right up to the tips of her ears as she gingerly picked up her Master's used rubber and rose, a little unsteady from the force of his fuck, to her feet.

"Thank you, Master," She murmured submissively, and walked to the hallway in seek of the bathroom. When she got there, she wondered to herself if she should clean herself up; there was a lot of moisture on her inner thighs, and it felt a little itchy. However, her Master hadn't given her permission; would she get in trouble if she wiped off the moisture without being told?

Rin decided to play it safe; no sense in tempting fate, after the near-disaster that had almost ended in her being dismissed from Master's service just a short while ago. She could always clean up, when she got home. A little discomfort was nothing.

Rin peeked at her Master from under her eyelashes as she returned to the living room and waited quietly for further instruction. Len was sitting back in the cushioned chair, his legs crossed, one over the other. Len's eyes lingered for a brief moment around her upper legs, then moved away without comment, and Rin nearly smiled in relief; she had made the right decision.

"You got the table dirty," Len said, but his voice didn't sound too scolding. Still, Rin's heart skipped a beat. "There are smudges all over it."

"I'm sorry, Master," Rin didn't know what to say. So she apologized softly and tried to look contrite as she lowered her eyes back to the ground.

"It's fine," The airy reply came from his lips, "It needed to be cleaned anyways. Once you polish my furniture back up to a good, healthy shine, you're free to go for today. The furniture polish and cloth are in the cabinet over there," A quick movement of Len's head to indicate where.

Rin glanced at Len again, but walked over to the cabinet he indicated. Opening the first cabinet door revealed nothing but a pile of china, neatly stacked. The second door revealed a small bottle that was labelled by hand "furniture polish," a soft-looking polishing cloth resting next to it. Rin grabbed them both, and returned to her Master's side.

Len watched her with bored eyes. Rin glanced down at Kaito's body. Was she supposed to... this polish? On his body? She didn't see any other way to interpret Len's commands, so she unstoppered the bottle and squirted some of its contents into the soft cloth, kneeling down in front of Kaito to press the cloth against the skin of his back between his shoulder blades.

There was a tremor of flesh underneath her hand through the cloth as Rin began to move her hand in small, circular movements, as though she were polishing a real table. Her eyes glanced back up at Len through her lashes, as if to check for approval. He was watching with a continuing, bored expression, his cheek resting in one of his hands.

Rin returned her attention to Kaito's body, applying more of the polish to the cloth, and gently, but thoroughly wetting down the Vocaloid male's still, silent body. Whatever the contents of the bottle were- body oil? maybe- caused his soft skin to shine dully with a nice gloss. Rin got into the rhythm of her movements, relaxing with the mindless work.

When Kaito's back was fully polished, she paused in her work to glance up at Len once more.

"Make sure you don't forget to polish the table legs, too, Rin," Len prompted, "I shouldn't have to explain to you how to polish something up properly." Rin flushed, and bent her head back to her task with a soft, "yes, Master," as her only reply.

Kaito's thighs trembled as she touched them, one after the other, with the polishing cloth. He was breathing in a lightly audible way as she greased down his shoulders and arms, right down to the backs of his hands which were splayed attractively against the blue carpet. She sat back on her heels, admiring her own work, then blushing to herself.

"I said, /all/ of the table legs, Rin," An actual edge of scolding was tinging Len's voice this time. Rin looked up in surprise, then looked back at Kaito's body, confused for a brief second, until her eyes fell back upon the bluenette's raging member. Her eyes widened.

"Uh..." Her mental process caused a delay in her reply, but Rin caught herself before she embarassed herself in front of her Master too badly. Her fingers shaking slightly, feeling like she was maybe doing something inappropriate, she lifted the polishing cloth back up, adding a little more polish to it. Her throat contracted as she swallowed lightly, and reached out to touch the cloth against Kaito's "fifth leg."

To his credit, Kaito didn't buck or moan as Rin wrapped the soft cloth around his cock, stroking it gently, softly, in sure, even motions, even as she blushed so hard that she was sure her face would burn off. She continued her repetitive ministrations, feeling the bluenette's manhood twitching and jumping underneath her hand, even though the rest of him stayed perfectly still, save for the slight quivering of his thighs and the clenching and unclenching of his lower stomach.

The trembling in his thighs started to increase, and Kaito couldn't stop the light panting that was dropping from his slightly open, soft lips. Len uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, paying careful attention now, but Rin didn't notice the intensity of her Master's gaze. She was focused on her work, and on trying to ignore her shy embarassment at her own actions.

"That's fine, Rin. It looks pretty good," Len commented suddenly, and Rin stopped her movements, dropping her hand away. Every part of Kaito was glistening perfectly, shining softly in the low light of the living room.

Rin was unsure, watching her Master's face; he didn't intend for her to make Kaito come? Not that she really wanted to... but she didn't hate the thought, either. She felt a little bit bad for the piece of furniture that had held her up so well as her Master had used her.

"You can go now. You remember where the front door is, right?" Len asked, stretching his arms out over his head. "Just make sure it's locked when you let yourself out. I'm going to... take a nap for a few hours." As Len said the last word, he simultaneously dropped his feet back lightly onto Kaito's back.

There was a strangled vocalization; whether it was due to the pressure of Len's heels on his back, or the mental image of being used as furniture for the next few hours without release, Kaito's hips shuddered hard underneath Len's feet, and he came, hard, shooting his sperm against the blue carpet in a pulsing white spray.

Len didn't mention the sound or quavering that was happening underneath his heels this time. Didn't tease Kaito about being creaky, or being an old piece of furniture that needed to be replaced. He just smiled lightly and kicked back, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his neck, settling into his chair comfortably for a nice, long nap.

A trickle of her own sweat ran down Rin's own back as she watched the peaceful scene, but her Master had given her a command. With a soft, "Thank you Master," she turned and left the living room, her heart racing in her chest as she returned to the neat pile of clothes that were left beside her shoes.

She wondered, with anxious expectation, what she could look forward to, the next time her Master asked her to return to his house to provide service. A small, happy grin quirked her mouth upwards as she felt a quick sting in her backside when she bent to retrieve her underwear; a reminder of her "punishment" from earlier.

This one was a good Master.


End file.
